One Life Only
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: After Wally loses an important person in his life, he makes a decision that changes him forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

**AN:Hello there. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been at school, but I really wanted to take the time to write another story before the holidays. I hope you enjoy. I am going to try to write another story over my break, but here is a new one for now. I'm gonna be honest, I don't quite understand how the speed force works, so PLEASE DON'T COME FOR ME. I'm very sorry if it's not 's just call this my version of the speed force.**

The team was gathered around the giant screen at the cave in disbelief. They had just witnessed one of the most brutal battles in history. A huge attack in Central City had broken out, and the League had gone to back up the Flash. The Justice League had managed to win the day, but at a terrible cost. They lost a member in the process. The news headline in Central City read, _"Breaking News: The Flash is Dead."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave Part 2

The Zeta announced the arrival of the League to the cave. They were all beaten up and bruised. There was the absence of a speedster among them. The League and the team immediately turned to Wally, who had tears in his eyes. He sped away before anybody could say anything.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Robin. Then he took off after Wally.

He found Wally in the souvenirs room in the cave. Wally just stood there in silence, refusing to show the sensitive side of himself.

"Hey KF," says Robin. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," replies Wally. He then turns and looks at Robin, who walks up and throws his arms around Wally. The speedster cries on Robin's shoulder.

"I should have been there," sniffles Wally.

"This isn't your fault Wally," explains Robin. "Barry knew the risks; they all did."

"But I'm his partner, I'm supposed to have his back" says Wally.

"Wally, I know you're upset, we've all had these moments, it's part of the job" says Robin. "But there is nothing you could've done."

"You're right, there's nothing I could've done" says Wally. He turns his back to think to himself. "But there is something I can do now."

"And what's that?" asks Robin curiously. Wally turns to look at Robin and he immediately sees a look in Wally's eyes. Robins eyes get wide.

"No way in hell" says Robin. "I won't let you."

"It's not your decision," says Wally. "I've already made the choice. I'm pulling a Flashpoint."


	3. Chapter 3: The Cave, Part 3

"Wally you can't do this" says Robin. "You're talking about throwing your life away."

"I just lost one of the most important people in my life, if I have the chance to save him, I should take it!" shouts Wally. "Wouldn't you take that chance?"

"Not if it meant I lost everybody else who's important in my life" explains Robin. "You're willing to risk everything and everyone to bring back one person."

"Everything I am as Kid Flash is because of Barry," says Wally. "I can't do this without him."

"And what about Wally West?" asks Robin. "Son, Nephew and best friend, he has a pretty good life if you ask me."

Wally looks at Robin as he ponders his decision. Robin smiles and looks at his best friend. Wally sees the sadness in his best friend's eyes.

"Have a nice life" says Robin. He turns and walks towards the door. Wally watches him. Robin stops, and he turns to Wally one last time.

"But before you make your decision, remember this" says Robin. "Kid Flash is not my best friend, but Wally West is."

Robin walks out of the room and leaves Wally in silence. Wally speeds to the outside of the cave. He knows what to do to manipulate the speed force, and so he runs, into the distance, back in time to save his uncle.


	4. Chapter 4: Central City

Wally appears in a house. He is on a couch and the TV is on. The Central City news coverage of the attack is on. Breaking News: Death toll has risen to 68 causalities as attack continues. He looked outside his window and could see the city on fire in the distance as the attack raged on.

"Wally, why are you just sitting there, we have to evacuate the city," says Iris West. "C'mon get your stuff.

Wally turns as he hears her voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm here to tell you to go get ready, sweetie," says Iris.

"Where are we going?" asks Wally.

"I don't know for sure, but we'll figure it out" says Iris.

"We could go to the Watchtower" says Wally.

"Uh…the what?" asks Iris.

"The Watchtower, the Leagues secret HQ in space", explains Wally.

"Are you feeling ok?" asks Iris. Iris walks over to his Wally and puts her hand on his forehead. Wally pulls her hand away.

"Look, I already know, Speedy already told us, remember" says Wally. "It's not a secret anymore."

Wally sees the confused look on Iris' face, but then her confusion turns to anger.

"Why were you talking to the Star City Vigilante?" asks Iris angrily. "Vigilantes are nothing but criminals, I specifically told you to stay away from there."

"When did you say that?" asks Wally.

"I've been telling you that ever since the day we found out your father was a meta," explains Iris.

Wally looked at her in disbelief. He didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" asks Wally confused.

"Vigilantes and meta- humans are outlaws, they go against the law and do what they want," explains Iris. "The police are perfectly capable of handling these situations, they don't need help from outlaws, they have things under control."

Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Iris really just say that.

"What is going on?" says Wally in disbelief.

Iris turns to look at Wally. She looks deep into his eyes. "He loves you," explains Iris, "he does, but as a meta- human he was a threat to this city and to our family. It was better for him to move out before you were born."

Wally jaw drops, he finally understands what's happening and he can't believe it.

"Who is my father?" asks Wally confused. Iris looks at Wally and her eyebrow raises.

"Uh… Barry Allen," she explains confused. "You've known that since you were 10."

Wally watches Iris as she picks up her suitcase.

"I'll be in the car, get your stuff and we'll go" says Iris.

She walks out and closes the door behind her. Wally just sits there, staring at the spot that his mother had just left, in utter shock.

"What have I done?" asks Wally.


	5. Chapter 5: Star City

Iris and Wally drive silently past the Central City limits sign, leaving their home behind. They had been driving for hours and he still had no idea where they were going. They were driving across a big bridge, one that Wally swore he had seen before. Wally looks out his window and sees the glow of the nightlife in the city. He then turns to his mother.

"Mom, are we in Star City?" asks Wally.

"I hate having to stay here, but it's the furthest away from everything," she explains. "It's just for one night."

Their car pulls up to a run-down looking hotel. They both get out and walk in. They walk up to the front desk to get their room key. The woman behind the counter hands Wally a remote.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"It's a vigilante warning system" explains the woman. "If any vigilantes or metas are close by, that device will let you know."

"Thank you," says Iris.

Wally looks at the device in his hand and then follows his mother to their room. Wally goes straight to bed, but he doesn't sleep. He just lays there, thinking about everything that has happened. He closes his eyes to try to go to sleep, when all of a sudden he hears beeping. He looks beside him and the device on his bed side table is going crazy. He goes to pick it up when out of nowhere a red streak appears in his room. He knows exactly who it is, as he has seen this form before.

"Dad?" Wally asks.

The speedster runs over to Wally's bed and puts his hand over Wally's mouth. Wally starts to fight, but the speedster holds him down. He recognizes the shape of Barry Allen's face under the cowl.

The Flash looks him straight in the eye. "I know who you are and where you come from," says The Flash. "And it's not this timeline."

With that The Flash picks up Wally and speeds out of the hotel with Wally in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Star City, Part 2

The Flash stops running when they are in a secure and private location. He puts Wally down and Wally is breathing heavily.

"Well, that was interesting," says Wally, "but I should probably get back, so see ya."

Wally starts to run, but notices that he is running only at normal speed, and not even a fast speed at that. The Flash easily catches up to him and steps right in front of him.

"You seriously thought you would still have powers after you changed the timeline?" asks The Flash.

"I'm not a speedster anymore?" asks Wally.

"Nope, not even close," says the Flash. "That's the price you have to pay for altering the timeline. You're more naïve then I thought. I know all about you, what you did and why you did it. I felt the shift in the speed force as soon as you came through. I've been following you discreetly since you left Central City."

"Then you know I did it to save you" says Wally. "Well, the other you, from the other timeline."

"Why you did it doesn't matter" says the Flash angrily. "It's the fact that you did it at all. You think you saved my life, but you didn't. You ruined it. You wanted a life where I was still alive and congratulations you got it, so what's done is done," he says. "But in doing so, you screwed up my life. I was married to the love of my life, and we were about to have our first kid. Then she found out a week before the due date that I was a speedster. I managed to keep it a secret from her, till then."

Wally hung his head. He had known what the consequences were, but he was too blinded by his own feelings at the time. He had let his feelings cloud his judgement. He couldn't help but think what The Flash would say. The real Flash, if he was here.

"I'm sorry," says Wally looking at his father.

"That's good" says The Flash. "but it doesn't help the situation. Don't worry, I'll bring you back to your mother, I just wanted a private place to talk to you."

"Where's everybody else?" asks Wally.

"We have to go before I get caught," says The Flash trying to change the subject.

"Please," says Wally. "I need to know what happened to them."

"I can show you, but you may not like what you see," explains The Flash.

"This is all my fault; I know that" says Wally. "But I need to face this, please."

The Flash looks at Wally. Without warning he runs at him and scoops him up, then runs him halfway across the city.


	7. Chapter 7: Star City, Part 3

They stop near a jewelry store and two thugs are breaking in. Wally sees someone creeping up on the roof of the store. The person had orange hair and wore a red suit. His bow was pointed at his side with an arrow attached. He peeks over the edge of the building to watch the thugs.

"Is that Roy?" asks Wally.

"Yes, it is," replies the Flash.

Wally watches Roy as he hops down from the roof. He manages to sneak up on the first thug and tackles him to the floor. The second thug pulls out a gun and points it at Roy, who easily dodges the bullet.

"Where is Green Arrow?" asks Wally.

"There is no Green Arrow in this timeline," replies The Flash. "Just Oliver Queen, Billionaire, who put a 5000$ bounty out on Speedy's head."

"Oliver would never do that to Roy" explains Wally. "Their partners."

"Not here their not," says the Flash. "Roy grew up on his own in the streets. He had to learn to fend for himself after his parents were killed. Then he decided to take the law into his own hands. Been a vigilante ever since."

"How do you know all this?" asks Wally.

"I made it my job to keep tabs on these people," explains The Flash. "I don't see them as outlaws, I support what they do."

They both continue to watch Roy. He ties up the thugs when all of a sudden police cars surround the building. The cops get out and point their guns.

"Come out with your hands up!" shouts one of the officers.

Roy comes out with his hands in the air. Turns out this had all been a set up to lure out the vigilante. The two thugs were undercover cops, and they had activated an alarm when Roy first arrived. They handcuffed Roy and put him into the back of the police car, and they all speed off. Wally stares in disbelief.

"Why didn't you do anything!?" shouts Wally.

"It's not my job to babysit vigilantes," says The Flash. "I said I support them, that doesn't mean I want to work with them."

"We could've done something," says Wally.

"We would've gotten caught and then we both would have been in trouble," exclaims Barry.

"The Barry I know would never have let something like that happen," says Wally.

"The Barry you know is not here," replies Barry.

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He looks at the Flash, with anger still in his eyes.

"C'mon," says The Flash. "We've still got a few more places to go."

Wally walks up to his father and they speed off once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Roanoke Island

Wally and the Flash were crouching behind some rocks. They had just arrived on Roanoke Island.

"What are we waiting for?" asks Wally.

"Like I said," replies the Flash. "I've been keeping tabs on these people, only this time, not because they're vigilantes."

Wally was confused. They waited a little longer before they saw two goons coming out with crates. The crates looked like they contained pieces of some sort of Doomsday Weapon. Wally watched closely as the two goons set the crates down. Suddenly, an arrow came flying out of nowhere. The two goons were now surrounded by smoke. They collapsed to the ground. Wally saw that the arrow was black, and he was shocked when he saw Artemis walk out with Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"Well done Artemis," says Sportsmaster. "You're learning fast."

"Thanks Dad," replies Artemis.

"I'll grab the crates, you two take care of them," says Sportsmaster gesturing to the goons.

Cheshire walks over to a goon a drives her sword through his heart. Wally watches as Artemis goes over to the second goon. She crouches down so that she is eye level with the goon. Wally's heart is racing.

"She won't do it," whispers Wally. "She couldn't."

Artemis looks deep into the eyes of the goon. She then stands up, and instead of taking out an arrow, she grabs a gun from her waist. She points it to the head of the goon and clicks the safety.

"Please," pleads the goon.

Artemis grimaces as she pulls the trigger, killing the goon. She laughs as she puts the gun back on her waist.

"Noooo!" shouts Wally without even thinking. The Flash immediately puts his hand over Wally's mouth. Artemis grabs her gun and points it in front of her. She turns quickly.

"Who's there!?" she asks. "Show yourself."

"Wally stay here, I'll be back," says The Flash.

"But…" says Wally.

"That's an Order!" interrupts the Flash.

The Flash speeds off. Artemis sees the Flash and fires bullets straight at him. Cheshire runs out with Sportsmaster close behind. Wally stays ducked behind the rock, listening. Artemis puts her gun back on her waist. She then follows behind her father and sister. Wally steps out from behind the rock.

"Artemis," he says.

Artemis turns and looks at him. She reaches for her gun.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," says Wally with his hands in the air. "I just want to talk."

"Who are you?" asks Artemis. "And how do you know me?"

Wally looks at her in utter shock. He needs to stay calm, but he can't bear seeing her like this.

"I'm Wally," he says. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Why should I?" asks Artemis.

"We're friends," says Wally.

"I have no idea who you are," says Artemis.

"Listen to me," says Wally. "This isn't you. You're not your family. You are meant for greater things than this."

Artemis grabs her gun and points it straight at Wally. She clicks it again.

"Where do you get the right to tell me who I'm meant to be?" asks Artemis. "You don't even know me. You don't know what I've been through."

"You're right" says Wally with his hands still in the air. "I don't, but what I do know is that you have a choice. You don't have to be this person, you can live the life that you want to live, you can be better."

Artemis just stares at him. Gun still pointed. Wally can see her mind racing.

"You say that like you know me," she says.

"I do," says Wally smiling at her. "Sort of."

"You clearly don't," says Artemis as she pulls the trigger. A red streak comes and jumps in front of Wally. Barry grabs the bullet just in time. A helicopter is hovering above. A rope ladder falls down and Artemis grabs it, she is lifted into the air and the helicopter flies off.

"What happened?" asks Sportsmaster.

"The Speedster," says Artemis. "He was spying on us, but he got away."

"Dammit," says Sportsmaster. "I hope for your sake that he doesn't ruin this deal for us."

"He won't," says Artemis thinking to herself. "But if he does come near us, I know how to deal with him."

Barry watches as the helicopter flies off.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" shouts Barry.

"I just needed to talk to her," replies Wally.

"You could've been killed!" screams Barry. "And do you realize that every time you pull stunts like this, you screw up the timeline more and more."

Wally steps back. He has never seen Barry so angry. Barry calms himself down. He looks back to Wally.

"Next time I tell you to stay put, you stay put, understand?" asks Barry.

"Cross my heart," replies Wally.

"We have to hurry," says Barry. "I have to get you back before daylight, and if I know your mother, she'll be having a fit looking for you."

"Ready when you are," says Wally.

Barry looks at him. Wally smiles at his father, who doesn't smile back. He just grabs Wally and starts running once again.


	9. Chapter 9: Pearl Harbour

Wally and Barry were waiting silently on the docks near Pearl Harbour. Barry had been surveying the same boat in the harbour for at least an hour now. There had been no movement since they got there. But finally a door opened. Wally could only make out a silhouette of the person, the fog was making it very hard to see.

Barry takes out his binoculars and looks through them. He then hands them to Wally, who uses them to zoom in on the boat. He sees Black Manta shaking the hand of some other man. The door opens again and out steps Aqualad. He is dressed in the same armour as Black Manta. The other man leaves as Black Manta's ship pulls up. He puts his arm around Kaldur's shoulder and gestures him over to the ship. Wally slowly puts down the binoculars and turns to look at Barry.

"Is he still…?" Wally stops as he looks at Barry.

"Still his father?" replies Barry. "Yes, and they rule Atlantis together."

"What?" says Wally. "What about Aquaman and Mera?"

"Aqualad killed Aquaman," says Barry. "Ages ago."

"Oh My God," says Wally looking down.

"It was a bloodbath" says Barry. "When Kaldur found out that Arthur had been keeping the secret of who his father really was from him, he reacted with anger. He secretly joined with his father, betrayed his people and help Manta's men slaughter Arthurs army," Barry continued. "Kaldur himself, killed Arthur and Mera in front of the whole kingdom. The ones who survived, are now enslaved to Manta and his men."

"That's terrible," says Wally.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet," replies Barry.

Wally looked at Barry. He saw the scared look in Wally's eyes.

"How much worse can it get?" asks Wally.

"Much worse," replies Barry.

"Can anything good come from this timeline?" asks Wally.

"What do you think?" replies Barry.

Barry walks away and Wally follows close behind. Barry stops to look at Wally.

"If you can't handle anymore, I can take you home," says Barry.

"I've handled worse than this," says Wally. "We keep going."

Barry looks at Wally with concern. Wally recognizes the look, it's the same concerned look that the other Barry would always give him. This was the first time Wally had seen any emotion come from this version of Barry the entire night.

"Ok then," says Barry.

And they take off towards their next destination.


	10. Chapter 10: Cadmus Labs

Barry and Wally arrived at Cadmus Labs. The building looked exactly the same. So far, that was the only thing. They made sure that the coast was clear before they went in. They snuck inside Cadmus and saw Dr. Desmond. He was working in his lab. He then went to the elevator and pushed a button. It read sublevel 52. Wally and Barry followed closely behind. They came to the hallway where Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad had first learned about the gynomorphs in the other timeline. The same monitor was still there, as was the same elevator. Barry and Wally made their way down as well. When the elevator doors opened, Wally stared in shock. It was just as he remembered it, the big open space, the red lights everywhere. He knew exactly which hallway to take because he remembered it like it was yesterday. They walked slowly down the hall, making sure they weren't seen. They reached the big door that read Kr. The door was closed, and they couldn't risk going in. After a while the doors opened. Dr. Desmond walked out, followed by a woman with a clipboard and Lex Luthor. Lex was wheeling out the pod that held… Supergirl?

"I hope the clone is to your liking," says Dr. Desmond.

"Yes," says Luthor. She is growing quite well. Just a couple more days and she will become an extraordinary weapon."

Luthor walked down the hall with Dr. Desmond. They disappeared into the elevator. Back outside, they saw Supergirl being transported into a LexCorp truck. Lex shook Dr. Desmond's hand and got into a limo that followed behind the truck.

"Kara is probably going to want to know about this," says Flash.

"What happened to Superman?" asks Wally.

"Who?" asks Barry.

"Superman," says Wally. "Clark Kent, Kal-El."

"There's no one with that name around here," says Barry. "I mean there's Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, from Metropolis."

"Has she always protected Metropolis?" asks Wally.

"Yes, since the day she left her home planet of Krypton and landed here," says Barry. "Her parents sent her away to keep her safe from the war. She's a good friend of mine."

"War?" asks Wally confused.

"The war between the Lanterns and the Kryptonians," says Barry. "They've been enemies forever. She has wanted to go back and fight with her people, but her parents explained that it's too dangerous and that earth will be a safer place with her here."

Wally and Barry could see the sun coming up. It was almost daylight and Wally was feeling exhausted.

"We should go, I have to get you back to Star City," says Barry.

"What about the rest of the team?" asks Wally.

Barry looked at Wally. Even though this wasn't really his Barry, he had the same look in his eye, one that Wally knew all too well. It was the look his uncle gave him right before he had bad news to tell him. Wally was scared and waited for Barry to say something…anything.

"I have to get you back," says Barry. "But we'll talk later."

Wally and Barry sped back to Star City. They arrived at a building across the street from the hotel.

"This is where I leave you," says Barry. "And I would really appreciate if you didn't tell your mother about our little adventure."

"I'm sure she would love to see you," says Wally.

"I can't, it's safer for her that way," says Barry. "And for you."

Wally and Barry looked at each other. He wanted to have a family again, a real family, he loved Iris, but he wanted Barry in his life as well. He realised at this moment that by saving him, he actually truly lost him in the process. He didn't make the situation better. He made it worse. Barry was no longer apart of his life or Iris'. He didn't have his job at CCPD. He truly wasn't the same. He may have had the same features, but this wasn't Barry Allen. Not the real one. This one seemed broken. Like he had no hope at all.

"I have to go" says Barry.

"Where can I find you?" asks Wally. Barry looks back at Wally.

"I'll find you," he says and then he speeds off, down the road.


	11. Chapter 11: Star City, Part 4

Wally walks across the street to the hotel. He quietly opens the door to his room. Iris was still sleeping. It was 6am and Wally was exhausted. He went and hopped into his bed. He closed his eyes and heard a beep on his bed side table. It was his cell phone. He had 8 missed calls and a 20 unopened text messages. He was just about to read them when there was a knock on their door. Iris shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"It's ok mom, I got it" says Wally. "You go back to sleep."

"Thanks sweetie," said Iris smiling. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Wally opens the door and arms immediately fly around him.

"OMG, you're alive," she says.

When the girl lets him go, Wally is shocked. He is looking into the face of M'gann M'orzz. The red hair, the pale skin and the same pink outfit she always wears. She walks up to him again and gives him a kiss on the mouth. Wally just stands there, wide eyed.

"Why didn't you answer me," says M'gann as she slaps Wally's shoulder. "I've been calling and texting you for hours."

"Sorry, I was asleep," says Wally.

"Well next time you have to evacuate the city because of an alien invasion; make sure you call your girlfriend before you leave so she knows where you're going and isn't having a panic attack the entire night," M'gann explains.

"My girlfriend?" says Wally.

"Yea, me, hello," says M'gann waving.

Wally smiles, but he loses his smile quickly after he realizes that this isn't real. Well it is, but not technically. It's not right. M'gann is supposed to be with Superboy, and him, he liked someone else, but she was clearly out of the picture. This is the moment he's always wanted, but he didn't expect it to happen like this.

"Hello M'gann, how are you?" asks Iris.

Wally looked behind him. He hadn't even heard Iris get up.

"I'm fine now that I know both of you are safe," says M'gann.

"Would you like to stay for some breakfast?" asks Iris.

"Sure, I would love to," says M'gann.

Iris leaves to go to the kitchen. She puts on some coffee and starts cooking. Wally and M'gann sit on one of the sofas in the room.

"How did you find us?" asks Wally.

"Found your location on Snapchat" says M'gann. "Thank god for technology."

"Yea," Wally says with a chuckle. He looks at M'gann and starts to wonder. He believes he already knows the answer but he decides to ask anyway.

"Hey," he says. "This is going to sound like a weird question but….".

Wally hesitates. M'gann looks at him with curiosity.

"Are you an alien?" he asks.

M'gann just looks at him but then she starts laughing hysterically.

"No, of course not," says M'gann still giggling. "Where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," says Wally.

After breakfast M'gann leaves. Wally offers to walk her home but she explains that her uncle was waiting for her.

"How is he?" asks Wally.

"Oh you know, same old John," she says.

"So, I'll see you later," he says.

"Of course, babe," she says kissing him one last time. "And call me once in a while, okay."

"Definitely," says Wally smiling. He waves goodbye and shuts the door.

He walks back over to the couch. He sits down and pulls out his phone. His Snapchat is already logged on. He decided to go through some of his story and streaks to see if it would jog his memory. There were hundreds of pictures. Mainly of him and his mom and some selfies. There were hundreds of him and M'gann, going all the way back to vacations they took together, them at school events and other things like that. He kept going through, he came across one of him and M'gann with Robin. It was the three of them, on top of a mountain. Fireworks filled the sky in the background. It looked exactly like the mountain that the team used. He looked at the caption for the photo. _Happy New Years in Happy Harbour tagged with Dick Grayson and M'gann M'orzz,_ it said. He kept going and saw that that was the last picture he had posted with Dick. It was dated December opened his contact list and saw Dick's number in his phone. He decided to call it. _"Hey, it's Dick Grayson, leave a message."_ Wally hung up the phone. He was curious to know what had happened to Dick. He spent the rest of the day anxiously waiting for Barry to come back. Wally and Iris were watching the news. The attack on Central City had ceased and they were free to go back. He saw that the final death toll was 275. He also heard reports that a meta, who people referred to as The Red Streak, helped defeat the attack, but that he escaped before police could get him. He was too fast. Iris saw the report too, she had a small smile on her face. She was glad that he had gotten out alive.

"He's going to get himself caught," says Iris.

"Do you ever miss him?" asks Wally.

Iris looks at Wally. She sits down beside him and ruffles his hair.

"Yes, I do," she explains with a smile. "He's a good man, he always has been, but this is for the best."

Wally can see the sadness in her eyes. He can see that she stills loves him. He felt very guilty. He was the reason they couldn't spend their lives together; he did this to them. Wally knew that were made for each other. They were meant to be together and that he had taken that away from them. He couldn't help but think about the life they could've had together, the three of them, as a family. Iris had tears in her eyes, Wally places his hand on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too, mom" replies Wally.

He wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She wouldn't understand anyway and this was something he wasn't ready to face, not yet.


	12. Chapter 12:Central City, Part 2

When they returned home. Wally was becoming impatient; it had been forever since he had heard from his father. He was starting to wonder if Barry was avoiding him on purpose, and if so why. Wally went to his room. It didn't look anything like it did before. There were pictures all around his mirror of him and M'gann and there was a big Central City High banner pinned to his wall. His alarm clock was still sitting on his bedside table. He pulled out his phone and texted M'gann to let her know that he was home. She replied and sent a heart and blow kiss emoji in her reply. Wally opened up his laptop. His Facebook page was still open. He started scrolling through. He came across a news article on his newsfeed about The Gotham Bat. He was excited to know that Batman still existed on this earth. But he didn't see anything about Robin. He read the article.

" _After 3 weeks on the run after Joker's escape from Arkham Asylum, he was caught by the Gotham Bat. Police arrived at the scene of the Crime to find the Joker battered, bruised and knocked unconscious. He was found with a Batarang stuck in his leg, but the Gotham Bat had fled the scene long before police arrived. The Joker is safely locked away in Arkham once again, only this time in a full body cast. We don't think the Joker will be escaping again anytime soon."_

Wally scrolled through the pictures. He couldn't believe how brutal Batman had been. He had never seen him go that far with a criminal before. He decided to search Dick Grayson on Facebook. He came across his page but it had been deactivated in January of 2017. Wally was more determined than ever to get answers.

Wally and Iris were sitting at the table eating dinner. He thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask questions.

"Mom, do you know whatever happened to a kid named Dick Grayson," Wally asked.

Iris nearly choked on her food. She looked up at Wally in disbelief.

"Wally, that's not funny," replies Iris.

"I'm being serious," exclaims Wally.

"I don't know what brought this up, but you need to drop it," says Iris angrily. "I really don't feel like talking about this now."

"Mom, please," says Wally.

"I SAID DROP IT!" screams Iris.

Wally flinches and looks at her, scared. She reaches across the table and grabs his hand.

"I'm sorry, Wally," she says. "I'm sorry."

She turns away from him and gets up. She puts her plate on the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

Wally couldn't wait any longer, if the Flash wasn't going to come on his own. Wally was going to make him come. He needed answers and he needed them now.


	13. Chapter 13: Central City, Part 3

Wally was trying to think of a way to contact his father. He tried looking for a phone number in his phone, but as he expected, he didn't find anything. He considered asking his mom for a number, but he doubted she would give him one. He went downstairs just as him mom was leaving.

"Hi Wally, I just got called into work, so I can drive you to school if you want," says Iris.

"That would be great," says Wally.

"Hurry up though, Bruce doesn't like to be kept waiting," says Iris.

Wally stops halfway up the stairs and turns back to his mother.

"Bruce Wayne?" asks Wally. "Why are you meeting with Bruce Wayne?"

"He's doing a big press conference in Central City today," explains Iris. "I'm going to interview him but he said he wanted to meet up and have coffee first. We haven't seen each other for a long time and we wanted to catch up."

"How long have you two been friends?" asks Wally.

"As long as you and Dick have been," replies Iris.

Wally was relieved to know that Dick and him were still best friends in this timeline, but it still didn't explain why they lost contact. He wondered if Bruce Wayne was still Batman, and if Iris even knew. It was easy to work out his identity once Robin told him his secret identity was Dick Grayson.

Iris pulled up in front of the school. Wally gave Iris a kiss and stepped out of the car. Iris waved goodbye and drove off. He walked to his locker. He had noticed earlier that his locker number was written in his phone. Good thing, because he wouldn't have remembered. He noticed that the school had the same vigilante warning device as the hotel back in Star City. Wally jumped when the device started flaring. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing when suddenly the doors to the school flew open. A big shot of ice came crashing through the hallway. Everyone started screaming and dove to the floor. Wally dove as well, he poked his head up to see Captain Cold standing there with his cold gun. Both teachers and students were all trying to get to a secure location.

"I'm looking for Wally" says Cold.

Everyone looked at Wally. He stood up and walked to the middle of the hallway, facing Cold. Wally was scared, he had faced Cold before, but not without powers.

"What do you want," asks Wally.

"I want you to come with me," replies Cold. "Come quietly and I'll let your friends here live."

Wally knew that he shouldn't go, but it dawned on him that this may be the perfect opportunity. As dangerous as it was, it would certainly get the Flash's attention.

"Alright, I'll go" says Wally.

"Good boy," says Cold.


	14. Chapter 14: Central City, Part 4

Wally walks out of the school as Cold follows behind with his gun pointed. He was sure that the police had already been called and that The Flash would be on his way. Cold leads Wally into a car. He handcuffs Wally's hands behind his back. In another universe, Wally could've easily vibrated out of these, but here he was human. Now he knew how it felt to be Robin. They drove away from the school. No one said anything. Wally just looked at Cold who sat there, with his gun pointed at Wally. He decided to speak up.

"So, you know who I am?" asks Wally.

"No," says Cold. "But I got a tip from a certain blonde archer that the Streak had a new friend with him. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

Artemis had sold him out. Wally wasn't surprised. Nothing could surprise anymore. Not in this timeline. The truck stopped abruptly. Cold opened the door and led Wally outside. His hands were still bound behind his back. He was at an abandoned warehouse; he had never seen it before. He could see the cityscape of Central City in the distance. He was led inside. There was a whole gang of Rogues inside the ware house, including Artemis and her family.

"Look who's back," says Artemis. "Mission accomplished I see."

"Yes, thanks for the tip," says Cold.

"No problem," says Artemis. "I told you this would be the last time The Streak interfered with our business," Artemis continues while twirling her gun.

"Yes," says Cheshire. She looks at Wally. "And if he values your life, he'll follow our instructions and be out of the picture once and for all."

Wally looks at Artemis with more sadness than anger. Cold takes out a gag and ties it around Wally's mouth. He then leads him away. He locks Wally in a cell in the back of the room.

"Watch him," says Cold. "I'm going to complete phase 2. I'll be back."

Wally watches as Cold leaves.


	15. Chapter 15: Outskirts of Town

Hours pass before Cold finally comes back. He walks over to the cell and opens it up. He leads Wally outside and takes off the handcuffs and the gag. Wally is confused. He turns and looks at Cold.

"You're free to go," says Cold.

Wally studies the situation. It could be a trap. Wally stands firmly. He doesn't move. Cold rolls his eyes.

"Listen kid, as much as I want to kill you, I promised I wouldn't," explains Cold. "The Streak obeyed our instructions, so I have to let you go."

"What instructions?" asks Wally curiously.

"Go before I change my mind," replies Cold. "And if you tell anyone about this location, I'll find you."

Wally hesitates but starts walking. He hears Cold walk away and close the warehouse door. He had wished more than ever that he had his super speed because it was a long walk back to the city. Wally took out his cellphone and saw that he had one bar. He kept walking when eventually he got service. He called Iris right away. She answered the phone crying.

"WALLY, OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she asks still crying. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"I'm fine mom, I just need you to come pick me up," Wally replies.

Wally sees his mom's car followed by several police cars. She pulls to the side of the road. She jumps out and runs right to him. She hugs him tightly.

"Are you hurt, did he hurt you?" she asks.

"No mom, not even a scratch," replies Wally.

The police pull Wally aside and ask him a bunch of questions. He tells them the full story but bends the truth just a little, thinking about Cold's threat. When the police have all the info they need, they let Wally and Iris leave. Wally gets in the car and sits in silence. His mom doesn't say anything the whole way home. Wally knows something is up. When they get home she asks Wally to sit. Iris sits down beside him.

"How did Cold know about you?" asks Iris.

"I was going to ask you that," replies Wally.

"Don't lie to me Wallace," says Iris angrily. "Did your father contact you?"

"Yes," says Wally. "But this isn't his fault."

"He just put you in danger," says Iris. "This is why he left, to protect us and then he goes and does this, that bastard." She stands up and turns away from Wally.

"Don't blame this on him, it was me who reached out," says Wally.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me," says Iris. "I don't want you near him, ever again, do you understand?"

"That's not fair!" screams Wally.

"I'm your mother and I'm doing this to protect you," says Iris.

"He could protect me more than you ever could!" shouts Wally.

He immediately regrets what he said. He looks at Iris who turns to walk away.

"Mom, I…" says Wally. But Iris was already out of the room before he could finish.

Wally walked up to his room. He suddenly remembers what Cold had said. What had Barry done? Wally turns on the TV in his room. He sees the recap of the news report. The Flash had turned himself into the police in order for Wally's safe return. Wally had lost Barry all over again. Not only that, he lost everyone else in his life too. Wally still needed answers. He checked the CC Metro Bus schedule and then packed a few things. Wally opened his bedroom window. He had snuck out a couple times before back in the old timeline. He knew that Iris would come check on him so he decided to leave a note saying he'd be back soon. He had gotten to the bus stop just in time, he went up to the stand and handed money to the woman behind the glass.

"One ticket for Gotham City, please," says Wally.


	16. Chapter 16: Gotham City

Wally stepped off the bus and headed for Wayne Manor. He had been there a couple of times so he knew the way. He knew which streets to avoid, especially at night. Robin had warned him. He kept an eye out for both Batman and Robin, but he never saw anything. When he finally reached Wayne Manor, he knocked on the door. Alfred answered and looked at Wally.

"Master Wallace," coughs Alfred. "It certainly has been a while."

"Yea, it's good to see you too Alfred," says Wally. "Look, I need to talk to Dick."

Alfred looks at him. Wally is looking back. When finally, Alfred shifts.

"Please, come in," says Alfred. Wally walks in and follows Alfred to the living room.

"Wait here sir," says Alfred as he walks out of the room.

Alfred comes back a few minutes later, followed by Bruce. He sees Wally and immediately gestures for Alfred to leave.

"Hello Wally," says Bruce. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I actually came to see Dick," says Wally. "I really need to talk to him."

"Of course," says Bruce. "Right this way."

Wally follows Bruce outside the Manor. He was very confused as to where they were going. Bruce walks into the graveyard, outside Wayne Manor. Wally follows. They stop in front of a grave stone. Wally's jaw drops as he reads it. _Dick Grayson, December 2004 – January 2017._


	17. Chapter 17: Gotham City, Part 2

Wally was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Tears formed in his eyes. His knees gave out as he realized what he had done. He had killed his best friend. He caused this. Robin had been right. He was wrong to have saved his uncle. He was so stupid not to see what was right in front of him. Now he had lost everything, everyone he ever cared about. Wally looked at Bruce and saw his hand clench into a fist. Wally understood now, he understood everything. He followed Bruce back into the manor. Bruce didn't stay to talk, he just walked out of the room. Alfred watched him and then walked over to Wally.

"I think it would be best if you leave now Master Wallace," says Alfred.

"Tell me what happened again," sniffles Wally.

"I really don't think…" Alfred starts.

"Alfred, please," pleads Wally as tears stream down his face.

Alfred brings Wally over to the grandfather clock. He turns it to 10:48pm and the entrance to the cave is revealed. Wally follows Alfred down to the Batcave. They walk over and stop in front of Dick's Robin outfit. It is concealed in a glass case in the Batcave.

"They were out on patrol when the Joker captured Robin," explains Alfred. "Master Bruce spent hours upon hours looking for any sort of lead," Alfred continued. "After days, he finally found his location, there was a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham. Batman drove, as fast as he could, and he got there, just in time to see the building explode before his very eyes. He dug up Master Robin's body in the debris. Batman found a bloody crowbar at the scene of the crime. He had been badly beaten, he died in Batman's arms."

Wally stared in disbelief. He couldn't imagine the pain that Robin had gone through. He couldn't help but wonder if he could've saved him. If the team had been there, Wally could've gotten there in time. If he still had powers.

"Master Bruce found the Joker a few days ago," says Alfred. "Sent him back to Arkham in a full body cast."

"I heard," said Wally.

They spent one last minute looking at Robins costume together. Wally followed Alfred back to the Manor. Wally stepped outside the Manor and turned to look at Alfred. The butler placed a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"It was good to see you, sir," he says.

"You too," says Wally. Alfred smiles at him and closes the door.

As Wally walks down the path to the gate, he visits the tombstone one last time. He places his hand on top of it. Tears are dripping down his face again. He tries to keep it together.

"Dick," he says as his throat dries. "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

He lays his head on the tombstone as he cries on it. He stays there just for a couple minutes longer. Wally walks back to the bus station. He thinks about all the memories he had with Dick in the other timeline as he walks through the city. He wonders about the memories they had shared here, they seemed like they were good, but Wally would never truly know. He couldn't cope with the guilt. He had destroyed the lives of everybody in his life. He had killed his best friend. He may not have physically done it, but it was truly his fault. Wally headed back to Central City. He needed to talk to his father, one last time.


	18. Chapter 18: Iron Heights

Wally walked into the lobby of Iron Heights. He went up to the guard behind the counter.

"I need to see the Flash," says Wally.

"Sorry kid, but no one gets in to see the metas" explained the guard. "It's against protocol."

"Please, this is important," says Wally.

"The answer is no!" says the guard raising his voice.

Wally had a plan, it was risky, but he tried it anyway.

"What if I was family?" Wally asks.

The guard looks at him and cocks an eyebrow. He rubs the back of his head and then looks at Wally.

"Wait one second," says the guard.

Wally sees him disappear through a door behind the counter. A few minutes later he comes back. He opens the gate for Wally to come in. The guard leads Wally down to the visitor's quarters and opens the door.

"You get five minutes," explains the guard. "And not a second more."

"Thank you so much," says Wally.

"I'll be right outside," says the guard.

Wally nods to him and walks into the room. The Flash is sitting there, with power dampening handcuffs on. He looks shocked when he sees Wally walk in. Wally sits down and grabs the phone. Barry grabs his. Barry speaks first.

"I didn't think Cold was actually going to let you go," explains Barry.

"Flash, I'm…" Wally starts. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I really messed up, I see that now. I ruined your life, and everyone else's. I even killed my best friend."

The Flash looks up at Wally.

"You took a trip to Gotham I see," replies Barry.

"Dad, is there anything, anything at all I can do to fix this?" asks Wally.

"You know there's not, son" replies Barry. "You knew that coming into this, and now you have to live with it."

"I can't" says Wally. "I need to fix this, I-I need to save Robin and Artemis, all of them. I can't live like this. I was wrong."

"I'm glad you finally see that," says Barry. "but you made this choice, and you can't go back on it."

"Barry, please," pleads Wally.

The guard walks in and taps Wally on the shoulder. He takes the phone and puts it down. His five minutes was up.

"No, no," says Wally. "Wait please, Barry wait."

Wally watches as Barry is led back to cell, his gaze never leaves his sons eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Iron Heights, Part 2

Wally is escorted out of the prison. He's alone and he stops to look up at the sky. He looks into the abyss, thinking about everything that had happened. He wished that he could take it all back. He wanted too, so bad. He wanted his old life back. His powers, his best friend, his other parents. He wanted it all. But he couldn't have it, he was stuck here forever, and there was nothing he could do. Wally's train of thought was interrupted with the blaring of sirens coming from the prison. He looked back and saw search lights shining everywhere. He didn't understand what was happening, when all of a sudden someone swooped him away.

When The Flash was far enough away from the prison. He put Wally down. Wally looked at him with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" asks Wally.

"I'm fixing this," says Barry.

"I thought you said there was nothing I could do," says Wally.

"You can't do anything," says Barry. "But I can. I can run you back in time, to the moment before you made this decision. I can give you your life back."

"But won't that screw up your life?" asks Wally.

Barry smiles. "My life is already screwed up enough," says Barry. "But you, you don't deserve this. You're a good kid Wally."

Barry and Wally could hear sirens blaring in the distance. No doubt the cops were already looking for The Flash.

"Are you sure?" asks Wally.

"I'm sure," says Barry. "Let me do something right by you, just once."

Wally grabs Barry and pulls him into a hug. Barry wraps his arms around Wally. It's the first time they truly shared a moment this whole time.

"I love you Barry," says Wally.

"I love you too, kid," replies Barry.

Barry looks at Wally, one last time and nods. Wally nods back. He scoops up Wally in his arms and runs, faster than he's ever ran before. Back in time.


	20. Chapter 20: The Cave, Part 4

Wally opens his eyes. He's standing back in the souvenirs room. He is facing them all, neatly lined up on the shelves. He hears breathing behind him. He turns around and sees Robin with his back towards him. Barry had done it; he was back at the moment before he made the decision. Wally looks at his best friend; he knows what's coming next.

"But before you make your decision, remember this" says Robin. "Kid Flash is not my best friend…".

Robin is interrupted as Wally throws his arms around him. Wally finishes the sentence.

…but Wally West is," says Wally, hugging his best friend tightly. Robin is surprised by Wally's sudden change of heart, but happily returns the hug.

"How did you know what I was going say?" asks Robin.

"Because you're my best friend," says Wally happily. "I know you, and I'm lucky to have a friend like you. Thanks for stopping me."

"That's what friends are for," says Robin as he smiles at Wally.

"Heh, hem," says Artemis.

Wally and Robin both look and see Artemis standing at the door.

"Are you guys doing okay in here?" she asks.

"Yea," says Wally smiling at Robin and then he looks and smiles at Artemis. "We're doing just fine."

 *****I forgot to point out that I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. used in this story. All rights belong to WB and DC. *****


End file.
